bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of villains' defeats
''Ice Age * Soto: Gets impaled by sharp icicles. * Zeke: Gets his head stuck inside a cave. * Lenny: Flee away after Soto's death along with Oscar. * Oscar: Flee away after Soto's death along with Lenny. * Dodos: Defeated by Sid and fell of the cliff. * Dab: Leaving the melon in the stockpile with two others and spotted Manny, accompanied by a ground sloth named Sid and a saber-tooth cat named Diego. Calling out to the others that intruders had come, Dab was not looking where was going and continued calling out until he fell into a smouldering pit, being burned. * Carl and Frank: Remembering everything that Sid did to them, stampeded after the hapless sloth, but were waylaid when they saw that he had already been "killed" by Diego, which was part of Sid's plan to get them to be fooled into leaving him alone and not trying to kill him, so they gave up their chase post-haste, angrily. This is unknown what happened to them afterwards. Carl had thick lips and a thick horn, while Frank had more pointed lips and a thinner horn. Robots * Madame Gasket: Gets thrown into the melting furnace and trapped in a door. * Phineas T. Ratchet: Loses his updated parts and gets stuck in chains with his father. * Mr. Gunk: As Herb and Lydia leave the diner, shouts at Herb, but they ignore him and he is knocked backward as the swinging doors close on him. Ice Age: The Meltdown * Maelstrom and Cretaceous: Are crushed by a stone but survive and get washed away by the flood. * Piranhas: Defeated by Scrat. Horton Hears a Who! * Jane Sour Kangaroo: Discovers that Horton was right about the grain and was redeemed * Vlad Vladikoff: is happy to see that Jane Kangaroo and Horton become friends and reforms. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Rudy: Is pushed off a cliff by Momma, but survives and continues to do battle with Buck. * Guanlongs: Are beaten by Diego, others are trapped in a cave by manny and two more get stuck inside a hollow tree trunk and then pushed off a cliff by Manny. * Quetzalcoatlus: Are taken down by berries, one floats off inflated like a balloon from getting one in it's mouth. The rest fly in the lava falls and are killed. * Carnivorous Plant: bursts open and presumabley killed by Buck. * Ankylosaurus: Cowers in fear as Rudy passes by. * Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Iguanodon: Blinded by the grenade berries thrown by Buck. Rio * Nigel: Gets blasted out of the smugglers' plane by Blu, then gets sucked into one of the propellers. He survives however, but loses most of his feathers and is later ridiculed for this by Mauro. In the sequel, Gabi drags him into the rainforest, but they are caught by Tulio and taken back to Rio to be observed. * Marmosets: Defeated and knocked out in a fight between Blu, Jewel and other birds. * Marcel, Tipa, Armando (The Smugglers) All get arrested and sent to jail. Ice Age: Continental Drift * Captain Gutt: Gets caught and presumably eaten alive by Sea Sirens. * Flynn: Released into the sea by a water jet. * Squint: Squished flat by Ellie. * Gupta, Raz, Silas and Dobson: Thrown into the sea by various water jets. Epic * Mandrake: Gets sucked inside a tree. * Dagda: Hit by his own arrow shot by Ronin and fall into the lake. Rio 2 * Nigel: Gets accidentley hit by poisoned dart shot by Gabi and Charlie, after realizing he's not dead is taken away by Gabi. Both then are caught to be brought back to Rio. * Gabi: Gets taken to Rio along with Nigel. * Big Boss: Gets eaten alive by a giant boa. * Felipe: Redeems himself and helps the Blue Spix Macaws defeat the loggers. * Charlie: Abandons Nigel and is later seen dancing at the birds' party, redeeming himself. * Loggers: Defeated by birds, Linda, and Tulio. The Peanuts Movie * Red Baron: Defeated by Snoopy, but survives as Snoopy is celebrating his victory with Fifi and his siblings, causing him to furiously declare revenge on him. but met it's death by falling in the pond, after it ran out of gas, in the post credit scene. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade'' * Squint: Using Scrat's acorn ship but sinked and possibly drowns. Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Giant Whale: Gets crushed by a falling crate after Hanazuki, Sleepy Unicorn, and Hemkas escape. * Kiazuki and Hemka: Get kicked out of their car after Hanazuki and Sleepy Unicorn hijack it, saying "No shout out for us." and presumably arrested by Hemkas then meet their deaths by getting eaten by a spider. Gallery Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3325.jpg|Dab's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3428.jpg|Dodos' defeat #1 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|Dodos' defeat #2 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3455.jpg|Dodos' defeat #3 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3502.jpg|Dodos' defeat #4 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|Dodos' defeat #5 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3551.jpg|Dodos' defeat #6 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3553.jpg|Dodos' defeat #7 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3588.jpg|Dodos' defeat #8 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3589.jpg|Dodos' defeat #9 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3621.jpg|Dodos' defeat #10 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|Dodos' defeat #11 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg|Dodos' defeat #12 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg|Dodos' defeat #13 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3670.jpg|Dodos' defeat #14 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|Dodos' defeat #15 Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|Carl and Frank's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7715.jpg|Zeke's defeat Soto's Death.png|Soto's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg|Lenny's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7903.jpg|Oscar's defeat Robots-disneyscreencaps com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet's defeat Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9441.jpg|Mr. Gunk's defeat Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4167.jpg|Piranhas' defeat Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps com-8509.jpg|Maelstrom and Cretaceous' death Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9284.jpg|Sour Kangaroo's rehabilitation Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg|Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Iguanodon's defeat Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|Carnivorous Plant's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8012.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #1 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8055.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #2 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8105.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #3 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8212.jpeg|Guanlongs' defeat #4 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8236.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #5 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8237.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #6 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8238.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #7 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8240.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #8 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8267.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #9 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8282.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #10 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #11 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8316.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #1 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #2 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8332.jpeg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #3 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpeg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #4 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8349.jpeg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #5 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8442.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #6 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-8443.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus' defeat #7 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-8587.jpg|Guanlongs' defeat #12 Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg|Ankylosaurus' defeat Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-10069.jpg|Rudy's despair Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6669.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #1 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6672.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #2 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6684.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #3 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6701.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #4 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6705.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #5 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6710.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #6 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6719.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #7 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-6751.jpg|Marmosets' defeat #8 Rio-disneyscreencaps com-10468.jpg|Nigel's defeat (1st Film) Marcel Tipa & Armando Arrested.png|Marcel, Tipa and Armando's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8229.jpg|Squint's defeat (Ice Age: Continental Drift) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8289.jpg|Silas and Dobson's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8296.jpg|Gupta and Raz's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-8308.jpg|Flynn's defeat ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8663.jpg|Gutt's presumed death Epic-movie-screencaps com-3218.jpg|Dagda's death Epic-movie-screencaps com-10353.jpg|Mandrake's death Rio 2 Screencaps 01.png|Loggers' defeat #1 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-9891.jpg|Loggers' defeat #2 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-9924.jpg|Loggers' defeat #3 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-9937.jpg|Loggers' defeat #4 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10017.jpg|Loggers' defeat #5 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10094.jpg|Loggers' defeat #6 rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10612.jpg|Big Boss' death rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10707.jpg|Nigel's defeat (2nd Film) peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9145.jpg|Red Baron's death Vlcsnap-2016-11-27-14h36m56s825.png|Squint's defeat (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger and Gertie's rehabilitation Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Lists Category:Villains